A Glass of Choco Gateau in the Middle of the Night
by NishiNomi
Summary: Jauh sebelum setting di anime dimulai, Akane yang sedikit depresi karena seleksi penempatan kerja pasca lulus dari akademi bertemu dengan salah seorang pegawai dari Biro Keamanan Publik.


A Psycho-Pass Fanfiction  
"A Glass of Choco Gateau in The Middle of The Night"  
Pair: Kougami Shinya x Tsunemori Akane  
Genre: Selama saya masih terserang virus galau, saya masih belum bisa nentuin ini masuk ke genre apa. Lontong! ;_;/

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Psycho-Pass hanya dimiliki oleh Production I.G dan bukan orang lain kecuali ada hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam perusahaan tersebut. Saya Cuma mahasiswi yang merangkap sebagai staf admin yang numpang ngegalau di FFn, dan GAK LEBIH!

a/n Saya gak bertanggung jawab kalo ada reader yang tiba-tiba mencak-mencak kaga danta di review story saya! Rasa puas atau kecewa setelah membaca fanfict ini merupakan resiko reader-tachi sekalian! *dieksekusi pake Dominator*

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini hawa nafsu gadis mungil berambut coklat akan kopi nampaknya sedang berada di puncaknya yang tertinggi. Bisa dibilang ini yang jadi sebab-musabab ia betah nongkrong berlama-lama di sebuah convenience store yang berlokasi tak jauh dari mansionnya itu. Sudah kurang lebih lima hari Akane menyempatkan diri untuk plesir di toko serbaguna itu, bahkan di saat cuaca buruk sekalipun. Seperti sebelumnya, Akane akan memunculkan diri di rentang pukul 08.00 sampai 08.30 malam, dan menyelesaikan ritual yang baru ia gemari itu sekitar pukul 02.00 atau 02.55 dini hari.

Hari keenam, pukul 00.30. Dingin yang menusuk tulang kala itu tidak mengurungkan niat Akane untuk memilih spot di balkon atas yang sedikit menjorok ke arah luar. Rinai hujan yang sesekali memerciki kulitnya karena tertiup angin sama sekali tak membuatnya beranjak dari tempat itu. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya nampak memasang ekspresi bingung, namun Akane tetap tidak peduli. Ini hanya urusannya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan tentunya, orang lain tidak akan bisa memahaminya kecuali Akane sendiri.

Hari ini Akane nampak mengenakan coat berwarna tan, lengkap dengan kaos polos berwarna kuning gading, celana pendek berwarna netral dan sepasang sneakers berwarna senada. Ia turut membawa serta satu-satunya gadget tercanggih yang ia punya –meski nyatanya benda multifungsi itu justru terkesan kurang berguna karena Akane hanya menggeletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja, berdampingan dengan segelas choco gateau hangat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Sesekali gadis bermata sendu itu memalingkan pandangannya jauh ke luar sana, meratapi pemandangan ibu kota saat tengah malam berhujan seperti sekarang ini. Setelah puas, bisa dipastikan ia akan melirik cairan berwarna kecoklatan yang tertampung dalam sebuah wadah yang nampaknya tidak bisa ia lepaskan itu, lalu menyeruputnya dua-tiga kali dan biasanya diakhiri dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang yang berasal darinya. Kemudian ia akan termenung selama beberapa detik, setelah sebelumnya menoleh ke arah jam tangan kulit yang melingkar rapih di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah jeda itu, barulah ia menyentuh barang canggih yang sedari tadi ia abaikan begitu saja. Kurang lebih itulah rutinitas yang dilakukan Akane selama rentang kurang lebih lima jam itu. Berulang-ulang kali melakukan hal yang sama seolah ia tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Akane terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ya, memang tidak salah kalau Akane sedang kebingungan. Kebingungan ini menyangkut hati dan pikirannya. Tepatnya, menyangkut karir dan masa depannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil malam-malam di tempat seperti ini?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi Akane terhadap lamunannya. Ia segera meletakkan gelas berisi kopi yang nyaris ia seruput isinya itu ke tempatnya semula, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tatapan datar dari matanya yang sayu itu mendapati sosok pemuda dengan rambut sedikit 'acak-acakan' dibalut dengan meja putih berikut dasi, jas, celana dan sepatu hitam yang nampak serasi. Akane kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penampakan di depannya itu.

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung. Tidak lebih." jawab Akane singkat.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, "Air mukamu menunjukkan ada yang tidak beres denganmu," katanya seraya memasukkan benda terbuat dari campuran logam dan baja ke dalam saku tersembunyi di jasnya. Akane sekilas melihat benda itu. Dan perlahan sesuatu mulai terlintas di dalam benaknya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, nona?" tanyanya lagi.

"Douzo."

Laki-laki berbadan semampai itu kemudian meletakkan sebungkus rokok berikut lighternya di atas meja. Tatapan matanya yang tajam itu masih tertuju kepada sepasang mata milik Akane yang terkesan menghindar darinya.

"Kau tersesat? Perlu kubantu menghubungi orang tuamu?"

"Tidak."

"Di saat-saat seperti ini kau seharusnya berada di rumah, bukannya berkeliaran seperti ini. Bisa-bisa nanti ka-"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil!"

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget untuk sepersekian detik. Tak lama sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang dingin.

"Lalu kau ini apa? Kalau kau memang bukan anak-anak, kenapa di saat dingin seperti ini kau malah memesan segelas kopi? Kau bisa memesan jenis minuman yang lain, 'kan?" sindirnya.

"Itu masalah selera. Setiap orang punya seleranya masing-masing, dan tidak bisa ditentukan oleh orang lain."

Senyum di wajah pemuda itu kian melebar, kali ini nyaris terlihat seperti sebuah seringai ketimbang sebuah senyuman.

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit 'iseng'.

"Di samping itu... Aku belum berusia 20 tahun, jadi aku belum bisa membeli minuman-minuman sejenis itu."

"Alasan yang logis," pemuda itu membakar sebatang rokok yang barusan ia keluarkan dari bungkusnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ada masalah dengan asap rokok, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak terlalu mengganggu buatku." jawab Akane, singkat padat dan berisi.

Laki-laki aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Akane begitu saja menghembuskan asap tebal dari sela bibirnya. Akane melihat perubahan yang sangat signifikan dari ekspresinya sebelum dan saat ia merokok. Ia kelihatan lebih rileks, dan tenang.

"Nah, jika kau tidak berkeberatan.. Apa masalahmu, sehingga membuatmu gelisah berlarut-larut seperti ini?"

Akane sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyum kepedihan dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu, meski ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia belaka.

"Pertengahan Maret lalu, aku lulus dari akademi dengan nilai di atas rata-rata. Dan pada akhirnya, aku disalurkan untuk beberapa penempatan kerja di beberapa departemen di kota ini. Aku sama sekali belum memutuskan untuk memilih bekerja di bagian apa, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat masa depanku. Semuanya gelap." Tuturnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, laki-laki berwajah sinis itu tergerak untuk turut angkat bicara.

"Semuanya jadi tak terlihat karena ketakutan-ketakutan serta asumsi buruk yang kau buat sendiri. Segala wujud dari apa yang kau lihat semuanya berwujud sesuai apa yang dikreasikan oleh dirimu sendiri. Orang lain hanya sekedar memfasilitasi."

"Meski begitu, tetap saja..." Akane perlahan memejamkan matanya, "Mungkin kalau kau menjadi aku, kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama..."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, "Aku adalah aku yang sekarang karena upayaku menjadi aku, bukan menjadi orang lain. Karena hanya aku yang paham betul apa yang kuinginkan, dan hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya."

Akane terdiam. Menyimak dan mencerna kata demi kata yang meluncur dari mulunya.

"Semua itu hanya masalah keyakinanmu saja. Kalau kau berpegang teguh terhadap yang tidak kau yakini, selesailah sudah."

Selama kurang lebih dua menit tercipta sebuah jeda panjang di antara percakapan mereka. Dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi sirine patroli memecah keheningan kota yang tengah diguyur hujan. Lagi-lagi, sesuatu terbersit di dalam benak Akane.

"Anou... Sebelumnya, maaf kalau pertanyaanku agak menyinggungmu."

"Hn?"

"Kau ini, dari Biro Keamanan Publik 'kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Ah, pasti karena kau melihat benda tadi, ya?"

Akane mengangguk pelan, "Seingatku Biro Keamanan Publik juga termasuk ke dalam salah satu pilihan untuk penempatan kerjaku nanti. Meskipun aku memiliki nilai terbaik, aku tidak tahu bagaimana sistem akan bekerja dalam menyeleksi posisi untukku."

"Jika kau yakin kau adalah orang terbaik, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kekhawatiran terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu makin terpuruk," ujar pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu seraya meletakkan sisa rokoknya yang masih menyala ke dalam asbak.

"Sou ka, na..."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Namamu?"

"Akane. Tsunemori Akane."

Pemuda yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Akane itu spontan memasang ekspresi sewot begitu ia mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk dari salah seorang rekannya yang entah berada di mana. Merasa ia harus segera bergegas dari situ, ia menyampaikan sebuah pesan perpisahan untuk Akane.

"Sepertinya kau berminat untuk bergabung dalam Biro Keamanan Publik."

"Aku sendiri... Mengharapkan seperti itu, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah harapanmu itu keyakinanmu. Suatu saat setelah pengumuman nanti, kau akan bekerja untuk Biro Keamanan Publik."

Di penghujung pesannya, pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum yang tidak biasa kepada gadis bermata kecoklatan itu, "Setelahnya, pastikan kalau kita akan menjadi rekan kerja yang baik. Kutunggu kau di sana."

Pemuda itu segera bergegas turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Akane yang masih terdiam di balkon atas. Dari kejauhan Akane masih bisa mengamati pemuda itu berlari ke ujung jalan, kemudian hilang termakan jarak.

Pertemuan yang aneh. Dari mana orang itu? Kenapa ia bisa bertemu denganku, di tempat seperti ini?

Akane meraih gadgetnya, di dalamnya terpampang sebuah notifikasi berupa e-mail. Akane segera memencet tombol open untuk memastikan apa isi dari surel tersebut. Beberapa saat ia termenung membaca baik-baik apa saja yang tercantum di dalamnya. Sampai pada baris kesekian, sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Nampaknya aku sudah memutuskan, ke mana arah masa depanku.

Lalu...

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, 'kan?

~FiN~

* * *

Fanfic perdana di fandom Psycho-Pass!

Big thanks buat my super-gelo-edan-room-mate yang udah ngeracunin saya pake series 22 episode galau bin modus ini! Dan jujur, ini anime pertama yang bikin preference saya melenceng dari yaoi balik lagi jadi straight! XDDD

Terinspirasi gegara saya semper kecanduan kopi di kantor, dan hobi anak FSJ Malam 2012 nangkring di Lawson begitu kelar kuliah (apa banget, deh)

Dedicated for my super-gelo-edan-room-mate, Printer Sunu Aprilia :'D

Buat reader-tachi sekalian, mohon review dan bimbingannya, ya! :'D  
Yoroshinyaaaan~


End file.
